battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
IN FUTURE!!
IN FUTURE!! is the second ending theme of Battle Spirits Sword Eyes. The song was sung by You-Tak II, made up of the seiyuu Yuuki Ono (Sora) and Takuya Eguchi (Rebel). Lyrics Kanji= 見たことも無いほど世界は 青い空に包まれ 風を切って加速する 想い乗せるよ スタート地点が霞んでく 振り向くのは最後さ 迷い込んだ瞬間に もうフルスピード 誰も知らない 明日を引き寄せろ きっと勇気は 君の心の中で 君を待ってる 限られた未来なんて 要らない 瞳(め)を閉じて 胸のツルギ 貫いてゆけ 鍵はまだどこかにある 旅の途中だから 夢の轍 新しい 道の向こうへ 負けたくは無いから世界中 全力フルスロットル 震える肩 抱き寄せる 仲間がいるのさ ホンモノの魂 燃えるぜ ためらってる暇は無い 絆だけを握りしめ さあ次の場所へ 戦う理由? 二度と無い今が もっと大きな ゴールを見せてくれるって 信じてるんだ 作られた物語は 知らない これからは 胸のヤイバ 超えてゆくのさ 諦めたりしないずっと 白夜も突き抜けて 攻める連鎖(ラッシュ) どこまでも 続く冒険記 投げられた賽の目から 逃げない 瞳(め)を開けて イチか バチか 勝利つかむよ 鍵は今この手にある 心次第なのさ 開くゲート たどり着く 夢は離さない |-| TV Size= Mita koto mo nai hodo sekai wa Aoi sora ni tsutsumare Kaze wo kitte kasoku suru Omoi noseru yo Staato chiten ga kasundeku Furimuku no wa saigo sa Mayoikonda shunkan ni Mou furusupiido Daremo shiranai Asu wo hikiyosero Kitto yuuki wa Kimi no kokoro no naka de Kimi wo matteru Kagirareta mirai nante Iranai me wo tojite Mune no tsurugi Tsuranuite yuke Kagi wa mada doko ga ni aru Tabi no tochuu dakara Yume no watachi Atarashii Michi no mukou e |-| Full Song= Mita koto mo nai hodo sekai wa Aoi sora ni tsutsumare Kaze wo kitte kasoku suru Omoi noseru yo Staato chiten ga kasundeku Furimuku no wa saigo sa Mayoikonda shunkan ni Mou furusupiido Daremo shiranai Asu wo hikiyosero Kitto yuuki wa Kimi no kokoro no naka de Kimi wo matteru Kagirareta mirai nante Iranai me wo tojite Mune no tsurugi Tsuranuite yuke Kagi wa mada doko ga ni aru Tabi no tochuu dakara Yume no watachi Atarashii Michi no mukou e Maketaku wa naikara sekaichuu Zenryoku furusurottoru Furueru kata dakiyoseru Nakama ga iru no sa Honmono no tamashii moeruze Tameratteru himawanai Kizuna dake wo nigirishinu Saa tsugi no basho e Tatakau riyuu? Nidoto nai ima ga Motto ooki na Gooru wo misetekurerutte Shinjiterun da Tsukurareta monogatari wa Shiranai korekara wa Mune no yaiba Koeteyuku no sa Akirametarishinai zutto Byakuya mo tsukinukete Semeru rasshu Dokomademo Tsuzuku bouken ki Nagerareta sai no me kara Nigenai mewoakete Ichikabachika Shouri tsukamu yo Kagi wa ima kono te ni aru Kokoro shidai na no sa Hiraku geeto Tadoritsuku Yume wa hanasanai |-| English (TV Size)= There's a world you haven't seen concealed in a blue sky Let your feelings rise up at the speed of the wind Blurring the starting point, the end is behind you The moment you become lost, you're already at full speed! Draw yourself into an unknown tomorrow Surely courage is in your heart Waiting for you You don't want to be limited by the future So close your eyes And pull out the sword in your heart The key could still be anywhere Since you're on a journey In a trail of dreams Head down a brand new path |-| English (Full song)= There's a world you haven't seen concealed in a blue sky Let your feelings rise up at the speed of the wind Blurring the starting point, the end is behind you The moment you become lost, you're already at full speed! Draw yourself into an unknown tomorrow Surely courage is in your heart Waiting for you You don't want to be limited by the future So close your eyes And pull out the sword in your heart The key could still be anywhere Since you're on a journey In a trail of dreams Head down a brand new path You don't want to lose so go full force and full throttle through the world You have friends who will embrace your shivering shoulders Your true soul is on fire, there's no time to hesitate Grasping only your bonds, move onto the next place A reason to fight? In the one-time-only present Show me an even bigger goal I believe in you The created story is unknown, from now on Overcome the blade in your heart Don't ever give up and pierce through the midnight sun Make a rush of attacks Wherever you go, your chronicles will continue Don't run from the dice you threw So open your eyes It's all or nothing, so grasp victory The key is now in these hands It's up to your heart to decide So open the gate Don't let go of the dream you reached Category:Song Category:Anime Ending Theme